Tomorrow
by Shara1
Summary: This sequel to Realisation and Confrontation takes off where that story ended. (Yaoi)


Nokoru and Suoh are owned by the Clamp artists in who I am in awe of. I'm only writing this story for my own entertainment. Though I hope you will enjoy it as well. Nokoru and Suoh are portrayed as lovers in this fic. If that bothers you please don't read any further. This is the long awaited sequel to Realization and Confrontation.   
  
Tomorrow  
  
  
Amber light flooded into the darkened bedroom chasing away the shadows as the heavy ornate door swung open to reveal a spacious room. Despite the size of the room the warm earth tones of the walls and rugs beckoned the two standing outside the door to enter. In the spill of light on the floor one shadowy figure turned to the other.   
  
What's wrong Rijichou, You seem hesitant. I have been to your room before." The tall blue haired counterpart to the longer of the two shadows remarked.  
  
A fey face with gleaming azure eyes tilted up at the soft-spoken words. Smiling at his tall friend the blond squeezed the hand he held. "It's nothing bad, Suoh. It's just that tonight is different. I didn't think a night like this one would ever come. So I hope you will forgive me if I savor this moment just a little bit."  
  
The serious expression faded from Suoh's angular face as his Rijichou's obvious joy warmed something deep within. A breath caught in Suoh's throat as that radiant countenance cast its spell upon him once again. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Rijichou this happy. It hurt to think how alone his friend must have been. Golden eyes caught the blue gems as Suoh returned the clasp.  
  
Intellectually he had always known that Nokoru was lonely but he never understood how alone until now. Impossible that such a simple gesture as a smile could hold so much relief. Suoh felt deeply humbled, his voice was a whisper when he finally spoke. "Rijichou, I am sorry I have kept you waiting so long."  
  
"I have no regrets Suoh. You shouldn't either. You did nothing wrong. Having you and Akira as my friends is enough for me. " A rosy blush painted the chairman's cheek as he looked down at the hand entwined in his own. "Though, I am very grateful to know I will have more than friendship from you."  
  
"Even so, I give you my word that so long as I am alive I will never let you be lonely again." Pulling the chairman to his chest Suoh buried his face in Nokoru's bright halo. "You have been too much alone."   
  
Resting his head against his friend's shoulder, Nokoru wrapped his free hand around his best friend's waist. "It was my choice to be aloof, Suoh. I could have made more friends than I have. If there is anyone at fault for my loneliness it is I and not you. You have always been there when I have needed you." Lifting his head to gaze reassuringly into Suoh's liquid gold eyes Nokoru fought a yawn that tried to take him over. "Do you think we could go in now? It's been a very long night and I could really use some sleep."  
  
Grinning at the slightly slurred speech Suoh felt along the inner wall until his fingers encountered the light switch. "It has been quite a night, hasn't it?" Suoh agreed as he flipped the lights on. Stepping back so he could get through the door Suoh lead the unresisting chairman into the bedroom. Nokoru caught the door in one finely shaped hand. It made a soft sushing sound as he closed it behind himself.   
  
Walking to the center of the room Suoh dubiously eyed the finely crafted bed that dominated the room with its dark rust blankets. It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship. But he was used to the more traditional futon. "I wonder how different sleeping on this thing will be. When I confessed my love for Nokoru I didn't think this far out."  
  
A soft voice lightly tinged with amusement broke into Suoh's thoughts," Suoh, its all right." Suoh glanced over at his friend as the chairman slowly crossed the room with mischief glowing brightly in his azure eyes.   
  
"I know you're not used to a western type bed so why don't we just use the futon. I certainly don't mind it and this way you would be comfortable" Nokoru pointed to the far side of the room where an amber colored futon sat in the folded position. If you unfold it I will fetch the blankets from the closet." The Nokoru finished with a flourish.   
  
"If you are sure you don't mind. I would be grateful." Suoh replied as he watched the blond walk over to the closet and reach inside. "It was a good thing that you suggested we stop over at my place before coming here. That way I will have a change of cloths for tomorrow."  
  
"Having clean clothing is a good thing. But what I don't understand is why we didn't just stay at your house." The chairman's voice was slightly muffled as he searched the large closet for the blankets he needed.  
  
Suoh blushed as he unfolded the futon. His voice was apologetic as he answered. "Some of my relatives have come to visit my parents. One of my uncles in particular likes to test me whenever he visits. I don't mind it, but I will not take the chance of him trying it while you are there."   
  
Closing the door to the closet Nokoru turned towards the now flat futon. With a snap of his wrists he flung open the thick blanket he had retrieved from the closet. A soft herbal scent filled the air as the blanket settled over the futon. With a quick tuck the blanket was secured under the mattress. "In that case its probably good that we came over here. If you don't want me over there those tests must be fairly intense."  
  
"It's nothing I can't handle, but I will not put you at undue risk. Perhaps I can show you a few of the traps I use for practice some day when my relatives aren't over. You might find it interesting." Suoh smiled as he began to remove his coat. It wasn't often that he was able to talk about his trade with someone. He knew that Nokoru's active mind would probably be attracted to the traps and training devices. He couldn't reveal any clan secrets but most of what they used for training was simply used out of convenience and held no mystery at all. "I wonder why I didn't think of showing you sooner."  
  
"It never really came up before." Nokoru replied his hands moving efficiently down the row of buttons on his suit and shirt.   
  
The ninja was about to unzip his pants when it dawned on him that he and his best friend were undressing in front of each other. They had done so before. But in earlier times the gesture had held no significance. This night it signified the beginning of their relationship together.   
  
As if sensing that the golden eyes were watching, Nokoru slowed and exaggerated his movements as he lifted his shirt over his head reveling in the knowledge that Suoh's attention was entirely focused on him. Without looking at what he was doing Nokoru slowly slid his pants over the smooth ivory curves of his legs. A slight intake of breath betrayed Suoh's reaction causing Nokoru to turn playful cerulean eyes towards his blue haired friend with a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
The smile turned to a wince as the chairman began removing his underwear. Suoh gapped as he saw the vivid redness of the skin where the tea had fallen. Moving to stand behind Nokoru, Suoh gently pushed his nude friend onto the futon.   
  
"No lay on your stomach." Suoh cautioned, as Nokoru was about to lie on his back to save himself some pain.   
  
Nokoru looked trustingly into the golden eyes before obeying the gentle command. Suoh would never do anything to harm him but he couldn't understand what Suoh was thinking of doing. Deciding it didn't matter he shrugged as he settled onto the futon biting his bottom lip at the pain that flashed through his lower anatomy.   
  
Straddling Nokoru's slender waist Suoh began to carefully massage the blond's back applying pressure to the areas that would help limit the pain. "As a part of my training I learned how to use acupressure. It's a variation on acupuncture. In my profession you never know when you might need to work despite the pain. This should give you some relief."   
  
There was a pinching sensation in his back and then blessed release from the torment he had been suffering through. The pain in his groin seemed to vanish as if it had never been there. Nokoru turned to look up at Suoh as the ninja rolled off of him.   
  
"Thank you, that is much better. Now for your reward." Grinning Nokoru reached out to wrap his arms around Suoh's neck.  
  
Suoh chuckled holding Nokoru away as the other tried to move in closer. "You may feel better now, but your skin is still tender. You just aren't feeling the pain anymore. If we did anything now it would just hurt you further. But if you are feeling better in the morning we can do something then. All right?"   
  
"I waited this long I think I can wait another night." Nokoru admitted still trying to snuggle closer. "I don't mean to be impatient but its difficult being so near and yet so far from what I want."   
  
"Do you think it's easy on me?" Suoh's grin was lopsided as he tenderly tucked the golden head under his chin. Holding Nokoru close to his heart he dusted a kiss against one pale temple. "Tomorrow" He promised reaching over to turn the lamp off.  
  
"Tomorrow" Nokoru whispered sleepily as a soft blanket of darkness swathed the lovers in a velvety blackness.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
